


If things went differently: DreamSMP alt ending

by getouttamyswamp



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnitToby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson - Freeform, Dave | Technoblade - Freeform, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit - Freeform, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo - Freeform, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getouttamyswamp/pseuds/getouttamyswamp
Summary: The festival goes differently, Tubbo doesn't die, Wilbur presses the button and nothing happens. Schaltt after finding it, moved the tnt pre-emptively to Pogtopia. A button in pogtiopia accidentally gets pressed and the TNT gets ignited, with Will and Tommy still in the ravine...-Schlatt actually has a heart-Pogtopia blows up instead of Manburg but Tommy and Wilbur are in it-Techno is there but at the festival instead-Mostly Tommy angst/fluff- also Dreamteam being like older brothers to Tommy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 533





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic so I'm sorry if there is any spelling errors lol, I fixed the ones that I saw but my spell check is broken...   
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

SCHLATT POV

Schlatt knew that banishing the two ex-presidents may have been a little rash, but it was way too late to go back now, and besides, there was no use wallowing in the past, since no amount of regret would reverse his previous actions. The ram watched as Tubbo started to give his speech on the podium, his thoughts drifting back to when he'd announced the ban on Tommy and Wilbur. Schlatt knew that Tommy was only a kid (one that just so happened to have led an army before, but still), and that he should have only banished Willbur, maybe imprisoned Tommy, but it just felt.. wrong to split the two up. The two were almost always together, like two peas in a pod, always to be seen laughing and discussing what they considered to be 'important' topics with one another. Schlatt had only banned Wilbur as payback for when he had painted his horns bright pink when his fifteen year old self was sleeping. He'd never gotten the chance for revenge, and had sprung at the opportunity if using something Wilbur actually cared about against him. He hadn't expected Wilbur to take his mocking words seriously, or to run away, from L'Manberg, calling in THE Technoblade as backup, but Schlatt figured that's just how it was meant to be. The pink haired man in question was currently at the festival, having been intrigued by the idea of competitive games and free food. Schlatt looked into the crowd and saw the man sitting in one of the chairs, zoned out, although Schlatt could tell that he was still partially listening by the way his hands twitched whenever Tubbo said something that was actually mildly interesting. 

Schlatt turned to look over at his two vices, George and Quackity, contemplating them. George, although being a skilled archer who rarely missed a shot, was still kind hearted and would occasionally go on indulgent walks with Schlatt when the voices in his head became too much. Quackity was the light hearted one of the two. While George was kind but serious, Quackity was full of jokes, and always kept the atmosphere around him positive and full of laughter. He also made sure that Schlatt got enough sleep, even with the piles and piles of paperwork that he still had to do.

He tuned back into Tubbo's speech -the kid was doing well. Schlatt knew that he had been “spying” on him and his plans for the residents of Pogtopia, but he had never said anything about it to the kid. In all honesty, he had a soft spot for Tubbo. He was a child soldier forced into a war for independence, but who still somehow held onto his innocence, and could light up the room with a smile. Which is part of the reason Schlatt had made Tubbo his right hand man; he wanted to make sure that the kid stayed safe, and the safest place was obviously right by Schlatts' side. He knows that Tubbo trusts him too, in a weird sort of way, even though telling him to hunt his lifelong friend might have been a stretch of that trust, but oh well, this was all just karma for Wilbur, they all knew he was joking. Right?

Tubbo's talking came to a stop without saying the code word. “Is that all Tubbo?” he asked, Schlatt honestly was somewhat confused, but also not really. He was sure that Tubbo knew about the tnt under Manberg, and was trying to prevent what he believed was inevitable. Schlatt himself had only found out the tnt under Manburg by mistake. He had informed George and Quackity and the trio quickly removed it all. They decided it would be a wise move to place it under Pogtopia instead, as leverage to force the rebellion to surrender, but they had yet to tell anyone of their switcheroo.

“Yea, yea, that's it Mr.Schlatt” he took a step closer to the teen at the podium.  
“Well then this is probably a good time as ever then.” he said walking closer to the teen. George and Quackity had placed themselves in a position so that they weren't suspiciously close, but if Tubbo decided to bolt they would be able to stop him.  
“Tubbo,” he started, he looked the kid in the eyes, curious as to what was happening but also apprehensive, almost scared. God why did his eyes have to be so doe  
Brown. He also knew the crowd was listening.  
He raised his voice a bit louder “there is a traitor among us!” Tubbos eyes widened  
“Wha- what do you mean schlatt sir”

“I know that you have been giving info to pogtopia, therefore BETRAYING Manburg.” he saw the kid look to his right somewhere up higher briefly but paid no mind.

“I am giving you this one chance to tell us what you have been doing with the exiled president and vice, or I will be forced… to keep you from ever going anywhere AGAIN!”

Schlatt would never hurt the teen but he needed to be convincing enough for him to make the right choice. He saw the kid look to the right again, he followed his gaze and saw a mop of blonde hair on the roof of the nasa building along with beanie and brown hair a bit behind the blonde. Tommy had obviously seen Schlatt look at him as he quickly ducked, but not before giving Tubbo a hard look and a quick nod.

TOMMY POV  
Tommy watched as Tubbo looked at him with scared eyes as Schlatt exposed him. He felt Wilbur shuffle behind him but kept his eyes on Tubbo. He looked him hard in the eyes and gave him a nod. Tubbo looked surprised at first but quickly looked away as Schlatt turned his head towards Tommy. He crouched down immediately and took a deep breath. 

The plan had been to blow up l’manburg that day but he knew that was wrong,so many people lived here happily. Wilbur had also fuckin lost in pogtopia before they left. Techno hadn't been there but it was pretty bad. Will thought everyone was out to get him and accused Tommy of betraying him, he had managed to convince Will that he wasn't, but he did so at sword point.

It would be better this way, things had gotten too out of hand and they needed to end this now without Manburg getting blown up. It also meant that Tubbo wouldn't get killed or hurt if he came clean to Schlatt, the man had said it himself. They would be able to get Will help (hopefully). ‘But what will I do?’ he asked himself.

That didn't matter right now he would figure it out later. Right now he needed to make sure that Tubbo was okay, and keep Wilbur from pressing that damn button.

He looked to his left hoping to find Will but saw no-one else on the roof with him. He could faintly hear Tubbo explaining what was happening to Schlatt and telling him that Manburg was rigged but he hadn't said the code word in his speech.  
He looked around for Wilbur, starting to panic now. No doubt that the man had grown tired of waiting for Tubbo and had gone to find the button anyways. They looked at the staircase one last time and saw no sign of Will, he had to act now or everything they worked to build would be lost. 

He stood on the roof “TUBBO” he yelled as loud as he could, he didn't care if everyone in the crowd looked at him in shock.  
“WILL IS GONE IM GOING TO GO AFTER HIM BUT YOU NEED TO GET THEM OUT OF HERE!” he could feel Schlatts eyes on him as well as everyone else attending the festival but he paid no mind. He quickly took out an ender pearl and threw it in the direction of where the button was placed, praying that he would make it in time.

TUBBO POV  
Tubbo watched as Tommy Ender pearled away, and quickly turned to Schlatt. “We need to evacuate everyone just in case” he looked the man in the eyes hoping for any form of compliance but only saw a calm almost proud look in the man's eyes.  
“Its okay Geroge,Quackity and I already found the tnt and removed it” 

“What!” Tubbo was in disbelief, so they had known that there had been a traitor, the most likely candidate being him and they hadn't said anything till the very last minute?

Before he could say anything else the man stepped forward to the mic and said “let the festival begin!” There were cheers from the crowd, most of them no longer about the threat of tnt as they all heard Schlatt say it was removed. They started to disperse to go to the activities as Tubbo turned to the 3 leaders behind him.

“I-” he started but was interrupted by George, “don’t worry about it kid, it's sorted now i'm sure Tommy will find a way to get Will to calm down.” Tubbo looked at him worriedly, Wilbur had been pretty hellbent on destroying Manburg, but he believed in his friend, if Will was going to listen to anyone it would be Tommy.

George must have seen the worried look on the boys face as he took off his goggles and winked at him. He felt Schlatt put a reassuring hand on his shoulder “jeez we really got to get Tommy here for a walk sometime, he seems like a nice kid.”

The group of four began to walk off the podium until Tubbo decided it was best to ask now. He slowed down his walking and asked the oh so needed question “so where did you put the tnt?” the three looked at each other then down at Tubbo, something was wrong. Quackity was the one to reply.

“It's in a better place now, it won't be able to harm us anymore.” Tubbo knew that they were hiding something from him but seeing as they all started walking again he figured the conversation was over. He could ask again later after all of them had become more relaxed after today's extreme events, besides everything was fine for now, right?


	2. The Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before and After the Explosion, Tommy is sadly not in this chapter BUT the Tommy POV will be in the start of the next one ;0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments on the last chapter! honestley reading feed back is the highlight of my day. enjoy!

TOMMY POV

Everything was not fine. After he had teleported he stumbled but kept running as fast as he could. Thoughts were racing through his head, was Tubbo okay?, did they decide to put him in jail?, were the members of pogtopia chasing after him?

He threw another pearl and landed still running. He could see the entrance to the button room now and ran faster. He was a couple meters away when he saw the mop of brown hair and a tall man walk out of the hole. He stopped a few feet away.

“Will, did you press the button? What happened?” he looked at Will closely studying him, the man seemed to be panicking and thinking hard at the same time.  
“WILBUR '' he repeated a bit louder the man looked up and Tommy immediately knew something was wrong.

“They must have found the tnt Tommy, the button was gone and the redstone path was destroyed” the man in front of him looked beaten, like he had just lost everything he had ever worked for. Internally Tommy was relieved, if the tnt had gone off he wasn't sure if Tubbo would’ve been able to get everyone out in time. 

He grabbed the dissiopinted man's arm and tugged gently, “come on Will we need to get out of here before they find us.” this seemed to shake the man out of it. 

They made it back to pogtopia neither man speaking a word. Tommy took in the view of their new found home and shuddered. The entire ravine was filled with buttons from top to bottom, everyone out of different kinds of wood. If you were not informed of the situation you may think that it looked cool, but for the residents it was just a reminder of what was to come.

Tommy focused on the man that was walking down the stairs in front of him. Wilbur was defatnaly in deep thought but as per normal still pressing the buttons with his right hand as he passed them while crossing bridges.

He decided to break the sullen silence “so what do you think they did with the tnt?”

They had reached the bottom of the ravine buttons littering the floor ‘damn i should clean this up a bit more when i get the chance’ Tommy though off handedly as Wilbur turned to him “honestly Tommy I don't know anymore, I don't even have a clue where they would store it somewhere that would be safe other than an ender chest”

The man leaned against the wall not noticing the pressing of a button. “and if-” Wilbur suddenly stopped talking as did Tommy. They could both hear the familiar hissing of a tnt block lighting up. Tommy quickly pushed Wilbur out of the way, he felt the rumble of about a stack of tnt going off. The next thing he knew he was knocked off his feet by tons of rubble exploding outward, then nothing…

SCHLATT POV

The residents of Manburg were sat at a community table, feasting over the nights success. Schlatt was having a good time, he and Tubbo had talked over the whole traitor thing and he told the kid that he forgave him. How could he not?

Tubbo had explained to the three men that probably the only reason Tommy let him expose himself was for his safety and also the fact that Wilbur had been getting more and more rage filled in the past few days and they both knew that the plan would get out of hand, and that Wilbur might just lose it if something went wrong.

Schlatt, George and Quackity had all looked at each other in unison. Hopefully Tommy had been able to calm Wilbur down before he did something rash.

He looked around the feast table again. Right as one of the resident asked a question directed at Technoblade. “So whats it like living with two fo the founding fathers?”  
Schaltt tuned in on the conversation now, he knew that Techno was smart enough as to not reveal any plans, but would still most likely answer the question.

Techno looked up from munching on his baked potato to see that the entire table now had his eyes turned on him. The hybrid cleared his throat. “Honestly not too bad” he started obviously thinking hard about the words he was about to say. He continued “probably the only notable thing is that Tommy and Will have this game where who ever can press the most buttons in like 10 seconds wins, but the problem with that is that now there are like hundreds of buttons around Pogtopia and its really annoying” 

The man chuckled slightly with an exasperated face, as did everyone else at the table. Except for the three leaders. Schlatt inhaled quickly and looked at George and Quackity, bolth men with the same knowing expression on their faces. Tubbo must have noticed the silence from the man and looked at him.

“Schlatt is something wrong?” He looked away from Tubbo, a sinking feeling in is stomach. All eyes were on him now. He shakeally exhaled “oh god” he whispered, not caring that the whole table heard him.

Suddenly he felt the ground rumble under his feet. Niki, Techno and Tubbo all immediately stood up, looking in the direction of Pogtiopia. Niki let out a gasp covering her mouth with her hands with tears in her eyes. Techno and Tubbo started running immediately, Schlatt looked in the same direction, dreading what he would see.

From where he was standing he could see pillars of smoke rising, along with an all too big cloud of ash. He felt his eyes widen, with no hesitation he jumped over the table and started running to the place where he knew that pogtopia rested, Niki, and George following immidieley.

Before he made it too far he shouted over his shoulder, “grab gear that you may need and everyone follow me, or Quackity! There is going to be injured so be ready to assist Badboyhalo and Skeppy.”

“Sir what happened!” he could hear Ponk yell behind him. He stopped running briefly and turned to face the other residents.   
“I fear that Pogtopia has triggered tnt” he stopped briefly and added. “With Tommy and Wilbur still in it.”

He heard gasps but turned and continued running along with George and Niki. He could hear the bush crunching of many of the residents just dropping everything they had and following them. Most of them not having any healing supplies anyways.

He pushed himself harder, he looked at George who had a worried look on his face. Schlatt knew that he had a soft spot for Tommy, the kid always seemed to worm his way into everyone's hearts, making it so that almost everyone on the SMP was somewhat protective of him, even while on opposite sides.

He continued running through the forest towards the once hidden Pogtopia. When he finally arrived, he stopped and looked down in horror. He could hear most of the Manburg residents arriving behind him and also stopping.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dream step up beside George, along with Techno and Tubbo having already arrived looking forward in dismay.

Schlatt continued staring for a couple seconds. The hill which once held Pogtopia’s walls under it was gone. Replacing it, a crater… thick black smoke crowded their vision but as he looked closer he could see that the walls of the once cramped ravine had been blown out by about 10 blocks. He couldn't see the bottom anymore, the fog being too thick.

Schlatt collapsed on his knees, oh god what had he done.  
What had he done....

GEORGE POV

George stared at the crater with wide eyes, it had been Schlatts idea to put the tnt here but he still felt the guilt of it going off. He looked to his right and saw Dream step up beside him. “We need to split up into search parties” the masked man began.

“”I'll go with Schlatt” he stated. He saw Dream nod, he looked to his left to find that Schlatt had collapsed onto his knees. He put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. “We’ll find them,come on.”

Schlatt had begun standing up when Techno and Tubbo jumped off the edge and started making their way down. “Type in chat if you find them!” George yelled after them before they disappeared out of sight.   
Most of Manburg had split up into pairs, Niki and Dream had decided to pair up. The man beside him spoke up “If you find anything type in chat immediately and state your cords” Schlatt continued “be careful-” the man stopped suddenly, perking up his ears and looking into the distance.

George listened closely and heard the sound as well, suddenly there was a faint yell “TOMMY, TOMMY WHERE ARE YOU!” it was a deeper voice it had to be Wilbur.George, Dream, Niki, and Schlatt all jumped down the hill and started running towards the voice.

“Split up to cover more area, we will check this out” George quickly yelled over his shoulder. It would be easier to talk to Wilbur if there were not people crowding him.

The group found the man leaned up against a wall breathing heavily. Niki immediately ran up to him and put his arm around her shoulder. Wilbur looked up at the three men and George saw fear flash in his eyes, “we are here to help” he stated before the man could possibly attack them. 

“Oh yea cause blowing our home up is very helpful” he replied distastefully. As Wilbur stood up straighter Geroge could see how bad of shape the man was in.

First of all the man was covered head to toe in soot and ash, he was leaning heavily on his right leg and also had an arm wrapped around his torso in what seemed to be pain. But the worst part was that his eyes were full of worry and fear, obviously for his missing right hand man. “Look this shouldn't have happened we're sorry-” Schlatt began.

“SORRY ISN'T GOING TO FIX THE FACT THAT TOMMY IS MISSING AND MOST LIKELY INJURED!” Wilbur yelled at Schlatts face. Dream started to look uncomfortable and Niki was trying to get Wilbur to stop moving so much, George sighed they needed to start looking for Tommy before it became too late.\

He couldn't deny that he cared for the teen, during the war most of them had tossed aside the fact that he was a child. He had watched this teen lead a literal army into war with no fear, challenge for a duel that he had no hope of winning but showed no signs of weakness. He had watched as he and Tubbo celebrated getting their independence, and finally be able to have their childhood back. Sadly the peace didn't last long.

“You never think about your actions Schlatt! You only ever focus on getting one up on the enemy, never thinking of the consequences!” Wilbur continued. 

“Stop,” George butted in “this is useless. We need to start looking for Tommy again. Fighting right now will get us nowhere. We can continue this discussion AFTER we find Tommy.” Schlatt looked like he wanted to argue but Wilbur sighed and commented

“Your right, but we’re continuing this later.” he gave Schlatt a glare “i've been calling out to him, but,” Wilbur took a step forward, gasped and doubled over. Dream quickly grabbed him before he could fall on poor Niki. Wilbur groaned and coughed up blood,

“I'll stay here and help Niki, you two go keep looking for Tommy.” Dream stated. George gave him a look of thanks before tapping Schlatts shoulder and walking back into the smog. 

George coughed a bit before starting, “what do you plan to do with them once we find Tommy?” Schlat sighed.  
“Honestly i'm not really sure, i'll probably apologize to them for like blowing up their home.” George nodded as he continued “ i also have a feeling that if Wilbur was in that bad of shape… Tommy will probably be in worse.” George looked at Schlatt, he could tell that this entire ordeal was weighing down on the man, it was mostly their fault that it happened but George couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards the man.

He grabbed Schlatts shoulder “we will find the kid Schlatt, even if it means tearing the place apart” Schlatt turned to him and smiled. 

“I really hope we do, honestly” the two continued until they heard a faint coughing noise and what sounded like a groan. “Tommy!?” George yelled. He couldn't see through the fog but he followed the noise as did Schlatt.


	3. angst go brrrr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy wakes up POV and Dream helps George and Schlatt get him to saftey.
> 
> !TW!!! there are descriptions of blood and/or gore in this chapter so skip to the end if you cant handle that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways sorry for not updating sooner, I just needed to take a few days off from writing. Next chapter should be up on the weekend. Feel free to leave a comment below, they motivate me to no end! enjoy!

TOMMY POV

Tommy woke up with a groan. Everything seemed oddly fuzzy, what happened? The festival, Tubbo being exposed.... Wilbur pressing the button! Tommy shot up , but immediately doubled over in pain. He was currently laying on his back, he looked forward to see that one of his legs was trapped under a boulder.

He coughed before putting his forehead on the cool ground. God why did everything hurt? He looked down to see blood, did he cough that up? He wrapped his arms around his chest and curled into a ball on his side, as well as he could with his leg stuck. He wished Wil were there, he would know what to do. He felt another pang in his chest as he coughed more, he groaned and set his head down.

Everything was getting fuzzy again, he was about to close his eyes when he heard something. He listened closer. “Tommy!, Tommy is that you!”

Tommy tried to reply, but he was just so tired. He turned his head slightly to try and get a better look at who was coming. Maybe if he could find his sword he could fight them off? The idea was quickly shot down, even if he found a weapon he could barely move. 

He let out a heavy sigh and winced, he could hear footsteps coming towards him but the fog was too thick to see anyone.

Tommy let out another hoarse cough, pain wracked his body as he tried to get his breathing even. Everything hurt, but his leg seemed to not be in pain at all? “Shit that can't be good” he mumbled under his breath.

He closed his eyes. The footsteps had reached him now. He registered getting rolled onto his back. He let out a quiet whine, he could hear someone saying his name, who?

Tommy cracked open his eyes, only to see the two faces of the leaders of Manburg. He flinched and put his arms over his face and closed his eyes, god these were the last people he wanted to see. He recoiled when he felt an arm grip his wrist, they grabbed it again but gentler this time.

“Tommy” cracked open his eyes and looked to his right. There was George, with his goggles off looking at him with concerned eyes. “Were here to help” Tommy focused a bit more on the man in front of him.

“Where's Will?” he saw George look to his left, he followed his gaze and saw Schlatt there on his knees right beside him. He shuffled a little away from the man, just looking at him gave him chills. If the man noticed, he didn't acknowledge it. 

“He’s with Niki and possibly Dream,” the man started. “I think they were bringing him to Manburg” he looked at Tommy in the eyes, “Where we need to get you”

Tommy let his head thunk on the ground, the clearness he had briefly, now gone. “Tommy!, come on you gotta stay with us buddy!” he winced, goddamn George could be loud sometimes, but it didn't stop the darkness from seeping into the corners of his vision.

“KID” it wasn't George this time. ‘Maybe he does have a heart’ Tommy thought, he chuckled to himself.

“M’tired” Tommy glanced at Schlatt one more time before closing his eyes. The pain grew as his vision went black. 

“TOMMY NO STAY WITH US” George yelled at him but he didn't give a response. Tommy hoped they would’nt imprison him or Wilbur. To be honest he wanted to see Tubbo again.  
They hadn't talked in a couple days, and even though it doesn't seem like that long of a time, he missed his friends smile, or the laugh that he tried to hide with a cough when Tommy made an inappropriate joke.

He briefly heard more footsteps running towards him before he finally let sleep overtake him.

DREAM POV

Dream watched as George and Schlatt ran away to look for Tommy, Wilburs arm still around his shoulder, the man seemed pretty out of it. He knew that they would find the kid, but worry still gnawed at him. 

“Come on lets get him back” Dream began. They couldn't forget that Wilbur was also still injured. They made their way up the crater, basically carrying Wilbur at this point.

They set him down at the top as they both took a breath. There was a crunch of leaves to Dreams right, he quickly unsheathed his sword and stepped in front of Wilburs unconscious form. You never know what mobs could be out lurking, seeing as the sun just went down.

Fundy came out of the bust with his hands above his head. “Geeze Fundy ya gotta be more careful” Dream stated.

“Sorry haha,” Fundy started “Schlatt messaged me and told me to meet you up here, something about finding Wilbur?”

“Yea about that…” Dream winced, he didn't know how the fox hybrid would react to seeing his ‘father’ bloodied on the ground. He stepped aside to show Will and Niki behind him.  
The fox hybrid froze. Fundy slowly walked up to Wills side and bent down next to Niki. The woman put a hand on his shoulder, and talked in a soft voice. “He’ll be okay Fundy, see?”  
She grabbed the young man's hand and put it on Wilburs chest. You could just barely see the rise and fall of his chest.

“I hate to leave so soon but,” Dream started, not knowing how to phrase this “Tommy still hasn't been found, and now that you're here Fundy…” 

“It's alright Dream, we understand.” Niki looked at him reassuringly, Why did they ever raise her taxes. Dream may not know her very well but he could tell that she cared about everyone around her. She would make sure Wilbur got back safely.

“Bad and Skeppy are already informed of his condition and have prepared at his mansion, bring him there he’ll be safe.” Dream gave them one last look before jumping over the edge of the crater and sliding down.

He coughed into his shoulder as he reached the bottom, the smoke and dust having not cleared yet. He started running in the direction that he saw George and Schlatt go, hoping to find them.

Dream jumped when he heard someone scream Tommys name, running in that direction he was suddenly in a small clearing. He could see George shaking something or someone. 

Oh god that was Tommy, he inhaled loudly. Schlatt, who had been on the other side of Tommy quickly looked up at the noise, Dream could see the fear in his eyes.

“Dream get over here and help us move this boulder!” he jogged over and knelt beside George, and froze.

Tommy had blood running down his forehead, along with some coming out of his mouth. Dream looked at his torso, there were rips all along Tommys shirt, cuts following. The once mostly white shirt was now a deep red.

The worst part being that he could only see one of Tommys legs, the visible one being bent upwards, at a normal angle. The other… under a fairly large boulder. He turned to George, the other having a similar look on his face. 

“We need to get Tommy to the community house now!” George began

“Bad and Skeppy are at the mansion though, right?” Schlatt chipped in. Dream had never seen the man so anxious or worried, he always had some sort of smirk or neutral face on, never showing his real emotions. 

Dream could punch him right now, how dare he pretend that he actually cared! As soon as he got back on the server he immediately banished Wilbur and Tommy, without a second thought. Then sent Tommy's best friend to kill him, he had given Will the TNT as a reassurance that he wasn't alone, but the arse hole had just gone and moved it anyways.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, he needed to focus. He knew that this whole thing was partly his fault but, he wasn't ready to come to terms with that just yet.

“The mansion will be too far, I don't think we’ll have that much time.” George stated 

“Oh…” Schlatt whispered. The man obviously had no experience with medical things, and opted to let the Dream team's chosen healer take authority, seeing as it was Tommy's life on the line. (in this George knows more medical things than the others so hes just kinda the *doctor* of the group, but still like an archer)

Dream stood up, and placed his hands on the boulder. Motioning for Schatt to do the same. “George hold him down, we can't have him moving while he’s this injured.”

George nodded but looked at Dream with a grim face, they both knew that what was under this rock was no doubt going to be bad. And that Tommy no doubt would be in pain for quite a while before it healed fully.

Dream took one last look at Tommys face, even while unconscious the boy's features were scrunched up in pain, Notch this was going to haunt him for a while.

“On the count of three, one… two…. THREE” Dream pushed as hard as he could, Schlatt doing the same. The boulder rolled off with a crunch, Tommy’s back arched as he let out the most blood-curdling scream Dream had ever heard.

The boy collapsed back on the ground, breathing heavily with tears running down his face, but quickly losing consciousness once more.

Dream barley saw though, his attention focused on what they just uncovered. Tommys leg was obviously broken, but he couldn't get much more of a read because of the fact that it was just covered in blood, too much.

He was quickly drawn away from the sight by Schlatt throwing up behind a rock not too far away. Dream turned to George, the man seemed to not be doing much better. “Come on lets get him out of here.

Dream picked up Tommy, wincing when he felt how light the kid was, when Tommy woke up he was going to force the kid to eat some food, no teen should be this light.

He quickly shuffled the kid gently when he heard the boy goan at the slight movement of his leg, or anything for that matter.

Now carrying Tommy bridal style, he started forward as fast as he could without jostling him too much. George followed beside him, keeping a worried eye on the boy in Dreams arms. 

Schlatt followed beside as well, also seemingly worried about the kid. This surprised Dream, didn't Schlatt put the TNT here? He would ask the man later about it.

They got to the top or the ‘ravine’ and Dream turned to Schlatt. “Call everyone back, tell them that we found Will and Tommy.”

“But!” the man began. “No, you are still the ruler of a nation, this no longer concerns you for the time being.” Dream coldly stated. No way he was letting this man anywhere near Tommy for the next while. 

He began walking again faster this time, George following beside him. Dream could feel the teens breathing getting weaker by the minute, and he was no doubt losing blood quickly. 

“If you see Techno or Tubbo send them to the community house” Dream shouted over his shoulder before disappearing into the brush.

He and George were on the prime path, almost to the community house when Tommy began to get pale. Both started sprinting, trying to stay as steady as possible. 

Dream looked back down at Tommy, the bleeding on his head had slowed along with the cuts on his chest. Dream didn't know if that was a good or bad thing anymore.

George ran ahead and kicked the house door open, no doubt scaring the shit out of Badboyhalo, who had been waiting for the two to arrive as planned.

Before Bad could get mad at George, Dream ran in cradling Tommy's small body to his chest. Bad stared at the broken teen in Dreams arms for a second, before opening the door to the spare room.

“Place him on the bed in here Dream.” the half demon directed “George go get as many healing potions as you can and bring them to me”

Dream did as he was told and layed Tommy on the bed, being mindful of the crushed leg that the boy currently donned. As soon as his hands left the boy Bad shoved Dream out of the way and started looking over Tommy wounds.

George re entered the room with about 5 regen and health potions in his arms. He quickly placed them on the night stand before backing away along with Dream.

“Thanks” Bad started “ can you both leave the room please? It's easier for me to work, and I don't think that your going to want to see this.” 

Bad motioned towards the door and Dream winced, he didn't want to imagine what was about to happen. He and George both stepped out of the room and into the living area.

“So uh…” Dream began “long day?” he opened his arms.

George just groaned and hugged the taller man

“You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> im going to work on getting more updates in, within the next couple of days. leave comments down below, it really helps to know what yall think! have a good one ;)
> 
> also I couldent think of a good title so if any of you think of a good one slam it in the comment section :)))


End file.
